La mansión de Slenderman
by RafaelManuel
Summary: Dos chicos de 19 años los dos, se adentraron en un bosque de campamento como en un día normal, hasta que sus vidas cambiarían por completo al hallarse con un terrible destino.


**La mansión de Slenderman**

**1er Protagonista:**

**Nombre:** Laynux.

**Edad:** 19.

Género: Masculino.

**Altura:** 1.81 cm

**Peso:** 70 kg

**Apariencia:** Tiene pelo rubio, ojos de color verdes, blanco de piel, normalmente lleva pantalón azul, chamarra negra con una franelilla debajo, botas Vans negras.

**Personalidad:** Muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, pero muy, MUY alegre.

**2do Protagonista:**

**Nombre:** Max.

**Edad:** 19.

**Género:** Masculino.

**Altura:** 1.83 cm

**Peso:** 72,5 kg

**Apariencia:** Cabello negro, ojos de color gris y piel blanca, normalmente lleva puesto pantalón azul, chamarra verde con una franelilla negra debajo y botas Vans blancas.

**Personalidad:** Normalmente serio y se toma todo en serio.

Como siempre, erase una vez, en un bosque, llovía y estaba haciendo mucho viento, había arrimada una mansión abandonada, que les cambiaría la vida a dos chicos que hasta ese día, fueron normales.

Esos chicos por CASUALIDAD fueron de campamento a ese bosque, 2 semanas, luego de insistirles por 4 horas a sus padres, una vez en el bosque, montaron su tienda para acampar para dormir en la noche, en una de esas noches, en la 1era semana, eran las 12 a.m. y Laynux no tenía sueño y decidió parar a Max para salir a caminar, Max como siempre, no se paró hasta 30 minutos después por la flojera que tenía. Llegaron las 12:30 a.m. y finalmente se levantó para salir junto con su hermano de su tienda de acampar y comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, hasta que Laynux vio una luz a lo lejos que al acercarse los dos, vieron que era una mansión abandonada en medio del bosque, que por alguna razón tenía luz, aunque no había nadie que la pagará.

Max quiso entrar y su hermano Laynux le insistía en no entrar, Max le rogó que entraran y su hermano Laynux aún con miedo, cedió.

Finalmente entraron a la mansión, la puerta se había cerrado completamente y sonó un leve sonido como de una puerta cuando la trancaban con algo, Laynux se volteó e intentó abrir la puerta pero esta no abría, así que no les quedo más opción, que proseguir por los caminos de la gigantesca mansión. Comenzaron a caminar, a la vez que Laynux comenzaba a tener miedo por las luces parpadeantes y los extraños cuadros que estaban en las paredes del primer piso de aquella mansión, que por alguna razón, él sentía que estos lo observaban con unas caras muy extrañas, en un momento, Laynux volteó a ver a su hermano que al pareces, ni se inmutaba con lo que había en las paredes, simplemente este se hallaba caminando serio, Laynux volteo a ver a un "cuadro" que estaba en la pared, se veía un rostro blanco con un fondo que era como una cocina, pero por la desaparición repentina de aquella cara blanca del cuadro, se dio cuenta que eso, era en realidad, una ventana que llevaba hasta la cocina, y al darse cuenta de esto, se abrazó al brazo de su hermano, diciéndole en voz baja que salieran de esa mansión inmediatamente, ya que le daba muy mala espina, recordándose lo que les había dicho su madre luego de que casi violaron a su hermana, nunca vayan a una fiesta por la noche, pero oh no, esa frase no les servía de nada en ese momento, Max observó los cuadros a los que se refería su hermano y le dijo que era un miedoso infantil.

**"Bueno, ya, dejo el miedo, era solo broma."** Dijo Laynux, entraron por uno de los pasillos de la gigante mansión y girando a la derecha, logró ver como un cuadro se comenzaba mover, Laynux quiso correr pero tropezó y cayó sobre Max que inmediatamente le comenzó a gritar que se quitará hasta que lo empujo quitándoselo de encima y se levantó mientras su hermano se levantaba también.

**"¿No qué lo del miedo era broma?".** Dijo en un tono amargado a su hermano.

Laynux le respondió. **"¡Cállate!, ¿no escuchas ese ruido?, creo que fue mala idea el haber entrado a esta mansión. Posiblemente este embrujada."**

Y en un tono burlón, le respondió Max. **"Ay sí, Ay sí, y de seguro tiene más telarañas que la vagina de tu novia."**

**"¡Oye! ¡Al menos yo tengo novia!"** Le gritó a su hermano, ahora, aparte de nervioso, molesto e irritado por las palabras que había elegido su hermano para referirse a su novia.

**"¿Y se supone que yo quiero tener novia?"**

Laynux respondió comenzando a caminar por el pasillo. **"Ya, dejemos eso atrás, sigamos caminando o me iré y te dejaré solo en esta mansión, para que te violen a sustos."**

**"No, no iré contigo, yo no voy con miedosos. Mejor tú te vas por tu lado y yo me voy por el mío, a ver a quien espantan primero, cuando ya hayamos terminado de explorar toda la mansión volveremos a la sala de la mansión, donde estaba la puerta, si uno llega y el otro no está, de seguro se lo llevo la Llorona. Que te rompas una pierna."**

Laynux respondió. **"Ah, ok, reto aceptado, date por violado.".**

Y así, Laynux y Max se se separaron, Max se volvió hasta la sala y se fue por el pasillo que daba a la cocina mientras que Laynux siguió por el extenso pasillo.

Max, que estaba muriéndose de hambre, al entrar a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador buscando comida, y solo encontró un trozo de carne podrido, que hizo que pusiera una cara de asco, pero de repente sintió escalofríos, como si alguien estuviera parado detrás de él. **"Laynux… esto no es gracioso, sé que eres tú, voltearé y si veo que eres tú, ya verás lo que te espera…"**

Rápidamente, volteó y se sorprendió al solo encontrarse con una figura muy alta, mucho más alta que él, esté tenía un rostro completamente blanco, igual que el color de piel que tenía Max en ese momento, completamente blanco, aparte de rostro blanco, también vestía un traje negro, con una corbata roja, Max exaltado, pegó un salto que por lo fuerte que fue, choco contra el refrigerador haciendo que este cayera, revelando un agujero que estaba justo debajo del refrigerador, por casualidad el agujero tenía el tamaño exacto como para que una persona del alto y delgado de Max pasará por él. Por el susto que había pasado, ya no quería pasar más tiempo en esa cocina, así que se tiró por el agujero y cayó hasta lo que parecía ser, el sótano de la mansión.

**Lo siento si fue algo corto este primer capítulo, lo que pasa es que se nos acabaron las ideas y bueno, ya saben, espero que les haya gustado. n.n 3**

**Manuel: ¡Hola, soy Manu...!**

**-Le mete un puñete.- Nos vemos amigos. **


End file.
